


That Thing I Can't Get

by dianoutte



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Smut, and ill write a second part, and liam is drunk, girl!Zayn, i dont even know what to tag, i guess, idk - Freeform, idk what to tag omg, its weird, just read okay, zayn is a girl at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianoutte/pseuds/dianoutte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn finds himself changed into a girl. Liam fucks her because he's drunk and how could that possibly be wrong? And Zayn, well Zayn lets him because he's been in love with Liam for two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically i wrote this at 3am and i dont even know what to do with this and its kinda sad but the second part is all happy i promise :)

When Liam stumbles inside their hotel room, fairly drunk and possibly about to pass out, Zayn isn't in his bed like he expected. “Zaynie?” Liam calls out as he clumsily walks – drags himself – towards the bathroom. He knocks on the door, only to earn a muffled sound as a reply. “What are you doing in here Zaynie? You wanking?” Liam giggles, because he's hilarious. “Go away” Zayn hisses from the other side, and Liam feels guilty. “What's wrong?” he says, and even though Zayn can't see him, he hears the pout in Liam's voice. “You'll laugh.” Zayn replies after a moment. Liam makes a show of sealing his lips together and says as seriously as he can “I promise I won't. Come on, open the door,” he urges. After another minute, the door finally unlocks and Liam meets a wrecked Zayn, looking on the verge of tears. 

“What's wrong?” he worries, and Zayn snorts at him. “Can't you see?” he retorts, waving at his body. Liam furrows his brow, because he just doesn't get it, and then he takes in Zayn's body, and he sees. “You took the Veronica disguise again?” Liam laughs a little at that, but at the look Zayn gives him, he realizes it's not. Liam gapes at him then, jaw dropped and mouth hanging open. Zayn is – well, basically, Zayn looks like a girl. From the long hair to the curves, not to forget that the fabric of his shirt is tented by obviously a pair of boobs, and Liam just can't wrap his head around it. “What... How... Why...” he stutters, unable to find words. “Yeah, that's pretty much it.” Zayn snorts before storming out of the bathroom to collapse on the bed, sniffing and hiding his face in his hands, and he's just adorable.

Liam follows Zayn to the bed and wraps an arm around his shoulders before giving him a peck on the cheek. “Hey, it'll be okay,” Liam says, trying to sound reassuring – but he's still pissed off drunk, and all he can think about is, well, Zayn looks pretty hot like that. “No, it won't be fucking okay, Liam! I have fucking boobs! How on earth could things be okay?” Zayn starts shouting but ends up sobbing. And seriously, it's like the worse thing he could possibly do at this very moment, but Liam leans in and presses his lips to Zayn's. Zayn pushes him back with a – very masculine – squeal. “Liam!” he protests, because what the hell? And Liam can't help it, but he's getting hard. It's just like that, when he's drunk, sweet, innocent and caring Liam only thinks with his dick, that's just how he is. So instead of trying to explain what he's thinking – which can be resumed by you = girl = we can fuck, yeah?), Liam kisses Zayn again, and this time Zayn gives in, because he just can't resist Liam, never could. Thing is, Zayn's been kind of desperately in love with Liam Payne, for the past two years ; and even though he's totally confused by his unexplainable transformation, all he can think about is Liam.

Since Zayn doesn't fight back, Liam takes it as a hint to go further. He straddles Zayn's hips and lays him on the bed, kissing him more fervently. He tangles a hand in Zayn's long, dark hair, rutting his hips against Zayn's. Zayn feels the hard cock rubbing on his crotch, and he can't hold back a moan – and fuck, this was a girly moan, and this is all just so wrong, and Zayn pushes Liam back a little. “Liam,” he says, but it just sounds like a plea, and he just can't, can't say no to Liam, because that's all he's ever wanted. So when Liam presses hot, open-mouthed kisses along Zayn's jaw, all he can do is bite his lips to at least hold back embarrassingly high-pitched moans.

Liam's hands run on Zayn's sides, sending shivers down his spine, but it's even worse – or better? – when they reach to take Zayn's shirt off. Liam discards it somewhere in the room, and he takes in the sight before his eyes – Zayn's boobs are just perfect. Perfect shape, perfect color, and he eyes them hungrily until Zayn squirms and Liam finally takes one in his mouth, teasing the other with one hand. Liam would love to take his time with Zayn, to tease him until he's begging, but his cock is achingly hard right now and he can't wait. So he kisses down Zayn's stomach, mouth following the path of his hand before he reaches Zayn's boxers. Liam looks up at Zayn, who's just looking down at him, chest rising with every ragged breath and cheeks flushed, and he's beautiful like this. 

Liam smirks before he slides Zayn's boxers down his legs, kissing the inside of his thighs and running a hand on the tender, warm skin. Zayn is breathing heavily above him, and he thinks he just looses it when he feels Liam's hot breath between his aching legs, and then Liam's tongue is sucking on his clit and Zayn throws his head back, unable to hold back a loud moan as his hips jerk up on their own accord. Liam firmly holds him down with one hand, and Zayn is unable to even think – because the feeling is odd, unusual – but oh so good. Then Liam gets a finger in, then two, before he purrs “So wet for me, babe,” and Zayn fists his hands in Liam's hair, because he just needs something to hold on to, really.

But then it's gone, and Zayn blinks his eyes back open to see Liam throwing his shirt away, and god those abs, then Liam's boxers are down too, and Zayn's mouth waters at the sight of his long, thick cock. And things are going way too quickly for Zayn's liking, but Liam is too drunk to care, and Zayn isn't going to complain because he feels it's all he'll ever get.

“You ready, love?” Liam asks breathlessly as he jerks himself, and Zayn nods eagerly, not thrusting his voice at the moment. Liam leans in to kiss Zayn, but it's a brief kiss since they're both having trouble breathing properly. “Tell me if it's too much, okay?” Liam breathes in Zayn's ear, and then he pushes in and Zayn's vision goes white for a moment. He claws at Liam's back, moaning – out of pain or pleasure, he doesn't know. Liam stills, letting him time to adjust, and kisses his neck to distract him. “Okay?” he asks. “Y-yeah, it's just – weird,” Zayn pants, trying to get used to the weird feeling – he's not even supposed to have a hole here. After a moment, Liam pulls back a little, to push back in, and Zayn nods because, well, it feels good. Liam increases his pace and sets up a rhythm after a few thrusts, and Zayn's whole body reacts – positively, he thinks.

Then Liam shifts a little, changes the angles of his thrusts and he's hitting a spot inside Zayn that drives him wild. “F-fuck, Liam, right – right here,” Zayn manages between chocked breath and broken moans, and Liam groans out, his grip on Zayn's hips tightening a little – he will leave marks, Zayn's sure. “So good babe, s-so fucking good for me,” Liam pants, and Zayn comes just at Liam's praise, loud moans escaping his mouth, his whole body clenching and it's so different and Liam fucks him through it, before he comes too, and Zayn wishes he could replay this moment forever – Liam above him, cheeks flushed, moaning out his name in ecstasy before he buries his head in the crook of Zayn's neck and fills him up with hot come. Liam collapses on top of him, panting heavily and arms shaking.

Liam props himself back on his elbows, his eyes flutter open lazily and he smiles down at Zayn. “Was good?” he asks gently, and Zayn nods before pulling him in for a kiss. Then Liam rolls over in a groan and he falls asleep, just like that. Zayn is exhausted, but he can't sleep ; his brain is too fuzzy with thoughts and questions. He wonders if he'll have his “man body” back, and he tries to hold back tears when he thinks about Liam – he had to be fucking drunk to shag him, and he wasn't even him. Zayn pushes the thought away and buries his head in a pillow, to eventually drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is a dude again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this rly sucked bye

When Zayn wakes up in the morning, two things hit him : first, Liam's arm is around his waist, hugging him close, and his whole body is pressed against Zayn's back, warm and comforting. And, oh, second, he's a dude again.

And okay, that doesn't even make sense. At first he's happy that things are back to normal, but then he isn't. He half wishes he was still a girl, because, well, Liam. And Zayn mentally slaps himself, because he's really stupid. He should be thrilled to be himself again, but all he can think about is that Liam liked him better with boobs – and that's just fucked up.

But then he feels Liam shifting as he wakes up, and he stops thinking. Liam groans and rolls over, and Zayn misses the touch right away – he wishes he could stay in Liam's embrace forever. “Fuck,” Liam grunts as he rubs his eyes angrily – hungover, Zayn guesses.

Then he blinks up at Zayn, who decides to break the awkward silence. “How are you feeling?” he asks gently, hesitantly reaching a hand to rub Liam's arm. “Bad,” Liam says, frowning.

“You're... normal again?” Liam says then. “I guess,” Zayn shrugs. “'s great,” the other boy mumbles before sitting at the end of the bed, yawning and rubbing his forehead. And Zayn - Zayn just can't. Liam's acting like nothing happened, and Zayn doesn't even know what to think.

So he gets up swiftly, mutters something about getting Liam some pain killers and escapes to the bathroom. But before he reaches the door, Liam calls after him, and his voice is so low Zayn almost misses it. “What?” Zayn freezes in the door frame.

“I'm... sorry, for yesterday,” Liam mutters. “Sorry for what? Sorry for the fuck? Yeah, me too.” Zayn snaps, because he's hurt, okay? He doesn't care if he's being an asshole, and he tries not to be concerned by the flash of pain in Liam's eyes, because he's the bad guy here, not Zayn. 

“What? Of course not!” Liam protests, and then he gets up from the bed and walks up to the other boy. 

Zayn opens his mouth to snap at him once more, but then Liam wraps him strong arms around him, and okay, Zayn can't find the strength to push him back. “Okay, what is that for?” he sighs. “I'm an idiot,” Liam says as a releases the other boy. 

“I'm sorry for coming home drunk, I'm sorry for fucking you like that, and I'm sorry that this had to happen to make me realize that I'd fuck you anytime,” Liam says, voice barely a whisper at the end of the sentence. Zayn frowns at that. “First, yeah, you're an idiot. And then, what?”

“Fuck,” Liam grunts. “I'm in love with you, okay?” he says finally, breathless like he just ran a marathon. Zayn's jaw drop, mouth uselessly hanging open. Did the words really come from Liam's mouth? He dreamt of Liam saying those words, but now that he actually did, he actually has no idea what to do.

But apparently, Liam decides for him; a second later, his lips are on Zayn's, kissing him tentatively. And to that, Zayn knows how to react. He immediately kisses back, wrapping an arm around Liam's neck, bringing him closer.

Then their lips part, and Zayn says “I've been in love with you for two fucking years.” “You...?” Liam gapes. “You're an idiot too, then,” he says then before kissing Zayn again. This time, their kiss is more heated. Liam presses his body against Zayn's, a hand fisting his hair.

“What did you say about fucking me, again?” Zayn asks breathlessly against Liam's lips, and Liam groans in response. He lifts Zayn up in his arms, wrapping the boy's legs around his waist, and Liam carries them back to the bed.

Liam drops Zayn on it, in a very gentle but very rough way at the same time – Zayn briefly wonders how he even does that, and what even is Liam Payne, how you can want to hug him and fuck him at the same time, but then Liam's taking his shirt off, and the sight of Liam's broad, muscled chest doesn't really leave room for anything else in Zayn's mind.

“Liam, fuck,” Zayn chokes out, and Liam smirks at that, before replying cockily “That's pretty much the idea.”

And Zayn just looses it then, because fuck, sassy Liam is going to be the end of him. Liam takes Zayn's shirt off, and Zayn's brain feels disconnected – he's too overwhelmed by this, all of this, and all he manages to do is letting out broken gasps.

Liam must have read his thoughts, because he says – almost purrs, “Let me take care of you, baby.” Then he hooks warm fingers under the waistband of Zayn's boxers, and looks up at Zayn for confirmation – of course he does – before pulling them down Zayn's legs.

Zayn shivers as cold hair hits his hardening cock, but the feeling is quickly replaced by the heat of Liam's hand, and that's just – wow. Zayn lets out a strangled moan, hands fisting the sheets as Liam slides his hand up and down Zayn's dick, painfully slow.

“Liam, fuck,” Zayn whimpers. “Gonna make it up to you for last night,” Liam says lowly, brown eyes almost black with lust looking up at Zayn's, before he takes Zayn's cock in his mouth. Zayn almost comes at the sight of Liam's lips obscenely stretched out around his dick, smeared with precome.

It takes all of his willpower for Zayn to hold his hips down and not fuck into Liam's warm and welcoming mouth. But Liam makes it so good, sucking and licking, hollowing his cheeks and pumping what doesn't fit. Soon enough, Zayn's about to come, and it's too soon, he doesn't want it to end – never wants it to end.

He pulls Liam up for a kiss, not caring about the taste of himself on Liam's tongue – anyway it's kinda hot. The kiss is messy, needy, and Zayn has no doubt Liam's going to fuck him into oblivion. 

“You're driving me crazy,” Liam breathes out, lips moving from Zayn's mouth to his neck, sucking the soft skin there, leaving a red mark. “Liam, can you please just-” Zayn pants – he's not sure what he's begging for, but he hopes Liam will understand. 

“Yeah, yeah. Hold on,” Liam says, and Zayn does, while the other boy stretches an arm to reach for lube and condoms in the nightstand – and all Zayn can think about is biceps. Liam clumsily pops the bottle open, before looking up at Zayn.

“You sure?” “Liam, I swear to God-” Zayn growls, and Liam nods, a smile on his lips before shifting in between Zayn's legs. (All this fumbling around should probably be awkward, Zayn thinks, but it's not.)

Then Zayn feels a finger slick with lube sliding in, and he bites his lip, enjoying the pleasurable burn. Then a second one follows, and soon Liam is working three fingers in Zayn's tight asshole, and Zayn vaguely wonders how on Earth he didn't come yet.

“You think you're ready now?” Liam says then, voice hoarse and low, and Zayn nods frantically, not trusting his mouth. Liam pulls his fingers out, and Zayn may or may not whimper at the loss.

The boy watches as Liam rolls a condom on his hard cock – and okay, when did he take his boxers off?? Because Zayn's pretty sure he wouldn't have missed that – lubes himself and then lines up with Zayn's entrance. He once again looks up at the boy for permission, and fuck, Zayn's more than ready.

Liam slowly enters him, inch by inch, and if at first Zayn's frowning and squirming in discomfort, as soon as Liam's balls deep in, that's – that's kinda amazing.

Liam stands still, peppering Zayn's face with kisses to distract him from the pain. Zayn giggles as that, but the sound ends as a groan when Liam pulls his hips back a little.

“You... you can move, Liam, fuck,” Zayn pants, and Liam complies, earning a low moan from the boy. “You feel amazing,” Liam whispers, breath hot on Zayn's neck.

And that's better than Zayn ever imagined it would be – and he imagined it way more than he'd like to admit, mostly when he's in the shower and he pictures Liam's lips around him, instead of his hand. It's also very different from last night – and Zayn's fucking glad it is, because the night before felt like he was just used, and it fucking hurt.

Now, Liam's being so gentle and careful, yet his hands' grip on Zayn's hips is a little too tight and he's speeding up his thrusts, but it's this complex mix between rough and gentle that makes all of it so amazing – and Zayn only manages to let out broken moans.

Liam stops abruptly, but before Zayn can complain, the stronger boy swiftly lifts Zayn's legs up on his shoulders before pounding into him again, and Zayn cries out at the new position, almost screaming when Liam hits his prostate.

“Fuck, Liam, right here, fuck,” Zayn moans loudly, blunt nails dragging along Liam's back, leaving red scratches on the skin. Both boys are chanting the other's name, and Zayn's feeling himself close.

Liam's kind of breathless, so he slows his pace, but that's almost better because Zayn can feel almost every inch of the boy's cock, sliding inside of him in a delicious friction.

Zayn moans in ecstasy as he comes, almost unexpectedly, painting his and Liam's chest white. Liam fucks him through it, enjoying every single noise Zayn is letting out. The clenching of Zayn's hole around Liam's cock throws him over the edge, and Liam grips tightly at the back of Zayn's knees, head thrown back as he comes in a loud moan, deep inside of him.

They both come down from their highs, panting. Liam then carefully slips out before he collapses next to him, chest rapidly rising and falling in rhythm with his ragged breath.

He then jumps out of bed, discards the condom and grabs the first thing on the floor – that happens to be Zayn's shirt, whatever – to wipe them clean. Zayn just lays there, boneless and exhausted – but still on cloud nine.

“That was kind of amazing?” Liam says once he caught his breath back, sounding unsure, and Zayn laughs, still a little breathless. “If by “amazing” you mean “the best fuck of my entire life”, then yeah, it was kind of amazing.” Liam blushes at this – literally blushes – and seriously, what is this boy? Zayn leans in to kiss him, just because he can, really.

“Again, sorry about everything.” Liam whispers then, pout on his lips as he cuddles up to Zayn's side. “It's long forgotten, you idiot,” Zayn says fondly, absently running a hand in Liam's hair.

They fall asleep just like that, “I love you's” on their lips and each other in their arms.


End file.
